Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by intoxicatedbyinsanity
Summary: Kelly has just entered her fifth year at Hogwarts, and she has only one thing on her mind, and that is the infamous Sirius Black. Can she get him before things turn bad? Or are they really not meant to be?[SiriusxOc][JamexLily] PLEASE REVIEW! please?


Kelly Kimbell was your average Gryffindor; tall, about 5'5, blonde hair, blue eyed, and was considered for Slytherin. She had just ended her 5th year at Hogwarts and now she was spending time with her two best friends, Lily Evans, and Stacie Banks, at Diagon Ally. They along with Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were all staying at the leaky caldron for the summer.

It was an unusual summer day, because it was raining, and all of them were bored. Every couple of minutes they would hear what seemed like one hundred ideas thrown into the air considering what they should do, mostly from James and Sirius.

Kelly always had a thing for James and Sirius, mostly Sirius because James was so in love with Lily, who always turned him down, Kelly yelled "CAMP OUT!!!" and they all laughed, having seen the movie The Sandlot about a million times, but no one knew how serious she was.

That was until Sirius looked at her and said, "You're crazy, right?!?! Where could we possibly go to have a camp out when it's like this out??"

Kelly didn't take long to think of that one; her house had about a hundred acres and it was all rainproof, her parents hated the rain getting all over their lawn furniture.

"Easy," she said, "my place!!!"

After some very confused looks, it hit Lily what she was talking about.

"Oh, of course!!! Her place is rain proof and with all those waterfalls and trees, well have a blast!!!"

Soon, after hearing a lot of "Yeah" 's and "Sounds awesome" 's Kelly said, "Okay, everyone has exactly 40 minutes to go get their things and owl your parents and tell them you'll be staying at my place for the next few weeks!!"

And with that they all turned and ran out to get their things. Kelly's manor was big enough for them all to stay there, but she had a feeling that they would be staying outside the whole time. After owling her parents and grabbing her things, it didn't take her long because if she forgot something she could just go into her house and get another, she ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on her swimming suit and a pair of blue jean shorts with matching flip-flops. Putting her hair in a pony tail, letting a few bangs fly in her face, she was ready and with 20 minutes to spare. Lily and Stacie on the other hand were racing around trying to get every thing together.

"Guys, if you forget anything, you can just borrow anything of mine, I mean were all practically the same size, so that shouldn't be a problem!!" Kelly said trying not to laugh too hard.

Just then there was a knock at their door, and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked in and told Kelly that they all had permission to stay the entire week, except Peter who could only stay for a day. With that, they all used floo powder to get to Kelly's manor.

When they got there, lunch was on the table and the sun was shining out side, to all of the guys' surprise. After eating they all went to the lake/pond thing that Kelly had, and went swimming; playing games like "Marco Polo" all night. When every one got tired of this, Kelly made a fire and started to roast mallows. Peter's departure came after a couple of marshmallows were eaten. Their goodbyes were said and they sat back around the fire. They all sat in pairs unknowingly; Lily and James, Stacie and Remus, and much to Kelly's delight, her and Sirius.

Kelly then put on some Queen music and when Crazy Little Thing Called Love came on, Sirius said, "Hey Kel, care to dance?"

This was certainly a surprise to her, not only had the _extremely __**hot**_Sirius Black asked her to dance, but he also used the nicknames they would call each other when they were younger.

"Yes Sir I would love to dance."

Kelly laughed as Sirius cringed at the sound of his nickname. Slowly they both stood up and he put his hands around her waist, and hers around his neck. Within a few seconds the other couples, including a reluctant Lily, got up and followed suit. Everything seemed perfect, and Kelly even laid her head against Sirius, until James put his hands a little too close to Lily's butt and she then lashed out on him screaming, "YOU PERV!!! YOU COULDN'T VERY WELL BE HAPPY THAT I WAS DANCING WITH YOU, BUT NO YOU HAD TO GO AND TRY, **KEYWORD **_**TRY**_, TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME!!!!"

Lily was fuming now and James looked truly sorry and regretted ever trying it, you could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Lily, calm down or you will wake up my parents." Kelly said, treading water slowly.

Lily was no match for her with words or physically when she was this mad, she had to be careful, even if Kelly was the better fighter all the way around.

"You're right, I'm sorry for yelling like that", she said and her face softened a bit and then she looked at James who looked completely torn and her face softened quite a bit more.

Only Kelly knew how Lily truly felt about James, she loved him more than she knew and more than she would ever show. James didn't realize that if he wasn't so arrogant he could have the girl of his dreams. But no, he and Sirius had more pride that Malfoy for crying out loud!

It was getting dark and cold now, and every one was tired. The girls went inside to go get some sleeping bags, soon realizing that Kelly only had five so some one would have to share. Kelly volunteered to share with Sirius, which was no surprise to Stacie and Lily; they knew how much of a crush Kelly had on him. They didn't know, however, that they were the object of conversation back at the campsite…

"So, Padfoot, do you still like Kelly?" Remus asked Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot.

Reluctant to answer he replied, "So Moony, do you still like Stacie?!" He said this in mock anger, and then said, "Is it that obvious that I like Kelly?"

"Well, not as obvious as James liking Lily, but not far off." At the sound of his name, James looked up out of his daydream state.

"Its okay, Prongs, go back to sleep!"

"Shut up Padfoot!! So Moony, when's the next adventure of ours?" James asked. Every one already knew about it but still they used their secrete language to talk about Remus being a werewolf.

As the girls were walking back to their campsite, they heard James talking about their adventure and the girls were immensely excited to find out more so they ran the rest of the way.

"Yeah, Moony when is our next adventure?" Kelly asked smiling and the guys looked at them with sheer terror in their eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked looking a little pale. They obviously had been talking about some thing that the girls weren't supposed to know, so Kelly decided to play along.

"Long enough, Padfoot." she said with the best Malfoy smirk she could muster.

"No wonder they almost put you in Slytherin!!! Then you must know what a special some one thinks of you coughpetercough."

Sirius had known just what to say because Kelly turned very pale and said, "Okay, all I heard was something about Moony's adventure!!! Please tell me that Peter doesn't like me!!! Please I beg of you!!!"

With that Sirius started to laugh, along with every one else, including Kelly. Then Remus said, "Boy its cold!"

Stacie then remembered the sleeping bags that were in her hands, "Oh, yeah, we brought the sleeping bags but there are only five so Sirius and Kelly, you guys have to share."

With that, a smile stretched out across both of their faces. A smile that every one except them noticed. Even though every one was lying down to go to sleep, no one was really that tired so they decided to play a game of truth or dare and Sirius went first.

"Kelly, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare Baby!!!"

"Okay, I dare you to go over and give James a lap dance!"

When he said this, she got up and seductively walked over to James and sat on his lap, which made him blush and made Lily mad… or was it jealous? Kelly sat like that for a few seconds and then got up and started to do a dance routine that she learned at dance class last summer. After she was done every one clapped and she took a bow and went and sat down next to Sirius, smiling widely.

"You know, that's not what I meant!" Sirius looked a little disappointed.

"Yes it was Sir, you told me to give him a lap dance and that's what I did! I sat in his lap then I did a dance." Kelly retorted trying not to laugh too much.

"No but I wanted to see you in action!" Sirius said, flirting with her like usual.

"Awe, but Sir, wait 'til tonight…" She said in her seductive smirk.

"Okay, Moony, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, truth."

"Who does Wormtail really like?"

"Oh, that's an easy one!! Dolores Umbridge, that Ravenclaw 5th year. Okay, umm, Stacie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare all the way!!"

"Okay, you have to go in the water with Lily and switch tops!"

This was going to be a little weird, seeing as Stacie was just a little bigger than Lily, but they both agreed any way and within a matter of seconds, they were back both shivering like mad.

"Okay, Padfoot your turn!!! Truth or Dare??"

"Well seeing as only you girls have done dares so far, dare!" Leave it to Sirius to get all sexist like that…

"Fine! I dare you to make out with…" _Please say Kelly, wait where did that come from? You like her remember? Oh yeah, that__'__s where._ Suddenly Sirius was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Stacie say, "JAMES!!!! Hahaha!!! What now?!!!"

Sheer fear on both of their faces, they looked at Stacie with pleading looks as to say "Hell no!!! Not him!!! Please?!?!"

Stacie gave in and said, "Fine then. Kelly! Make out with Kelly!"

Kelly then stopped laughing and looked at Stacie, unsure what she wanted more to hug her or to strangle her. She then felt two strong hands on her shoulders being pulled toward Sirius. She was now facing him and looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes full of love, passion, kindness, desire, and life. She had never noticed his eyes before but now she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

They both leaned in and their lips met with so much passion and she was pulled onto Sirius's lap. His lips were soft and sweet and felt good against hers, then his tongue met her lips asking for entrance and she let him in. Their tongues grinded for a few seconds and they explored each others mouths for a few minutes when they heard every one saying things like "Break it up" and "Get a room". Kelly couldn't help but smile and reluctantly pull away. Sirius was speechless and could only smile but tried not to too much.

After making fun of Snape and Malfoy and any other person who, in their opinion deserved it, they all fell asleep. Sirius and Kelly had the best nights sleep, out of all of them; they were snuggling up to each other and loving every minute of it...


End file.
